BAD BOY
by makacatori
Summary: YAOI What we know about Naruto is a lie. The true Naruto hates being a ninja, he’s a singer, a gang member, incredibly intelligent, powerful and talented. Scariest of all is his heart is a block of ice and he believes no one has the power to HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**BAD BOY** – makacatori

(Romance)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Warning:** Extreme case of swearing, YAOI, smoking, violence, out of character, masked/powerful Naruto, cruel/bad boy Naruto. Sakura and Kakashi bashing, song lyrics, a sex scene and dirty dancing

**Summary:** Everything we know about Naruto is a lie. The true Naruto hates being a ninja, he's a singer, a gang member, incredible intelligent, power and talented. Most surprising of all is his heart is a block of ice and he believes no one has the power to melt it. YAOI

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto, one sided Sakura/Sasuke

**A/N:** I promise you this is the last of my new stories until I finish the old ones. From now on, these 18 stories are my top priority.

**Legend:**

"Blah" – talking

_Blah_ - thinking

**Prologue**

Naruto sat on the window sill of his dingy dark apartment, it was raining outside. Taking long drags of his cigarette he sighed. "Life's a fucking dollar whore, messing with your brain. If ninjas believe they live for honor and justice, that they're in the right, then they're dumb fucks on hallucinogens." Naruto murmured stabbing out his cigarette on the window sill.

He left the cigarette on the sill and pulled on his black trench coat over his tight black leather pants that showed off his slim hips and firm ass. His legs were thin and well defined, his chest was narrow, and his shoulders while broad were very slim. He wore a tight red t-shirt, a spiked choker, black combat boots, fingerless metal plated gloves inscribed with the Uzumaki swirl and heavy black eye liner around his naturally red eyes. He didn't bother putting the blue contacts. He stood an easy 5'8", short for a sixteen year old boy, but then again unlike his ninja peers, who unbeknownst to them were all older, he was still growing.

He grabbed his electric guitar from its stand, put it in his case and slung it over his shoulder. He exited his apartment and sealed it by dragging a bloodied thumb over a peculiar design that appeared to be graffiti, but was really a complicated seal he had designed. He quickly walked under the eaves of the buildings and made his way to the outskirts of Konoha to a particular club he played at every Saturday, when he wasn't playing the 'dobe' with his fucked up ninja partners.

Truth be told, Naruto never wanted to be a ninja, but the old fart (the third Hokage) and the council insisted that he become one, when they learned of his natural and unusual ability of controlling raw chakra. Meaning like the Rasengan, it was easy for Naruto to make similar powerful weapons and it never exhausted his chakra reserve. He had a naturally massive chakra reserve, but then add in Kyuubi and that made Naruto a chakra monster. Naruto could also fuck with Kyuubi's mind and had resulted in Naruto controlling Kyuubi like a puppet. Naruto was a genius on par with Shikamaru.

Now you might ask why he hid all of this. Was it his insecurities, his fears, his will for self preservation? No it was for REVENGE. The council and the old fart had forced him into being a ninja, but in retaliation Naruto did not utilize his talents. He pretended to be a dobe and over all ineffective Ninja. The council cursed him to deepest hells, but refused to let him quit even after the third Hokages death.

Naruto entered the club through the back entrance and made his way to the manager's room. "Yo, Kaizo, I'm hear. Is the others here yet?" Naruto called to a bulbous middle age man with brown hair.

"Yeah, Naruto they're here and pissed that you're so late." Naruto shrugged. "Naruto, our intake for your last performance was pitiful so I want you to spice it up."

"Either you want me to fuck someone or dance… which is it this time?"

"Just dancing." Naruto rolled his eyes in relief. "Go get ready." Naruto nodded and left to the stage.

**---- Outside of the Club -----**

"Eh, Kakashi how much longer?" Asked Kakashi's boyfriend Terrance.

"We're here." Kakashi glancing around, escorting his boyfriend to their newest haunt, Club Death. He had heard there was a hot ass, new talent in Konoha here on Saturdays and had decided to drag his koi with him to check it out. He pulled the door open and froze. "Naruto?" He whispered.

Naruto stood on the stage a microphone hanging limply in his hand, while a man and a woman stood on either hip grinding their hips against his pelvis. He howled and stepped away from them, lifting his microphone he began to holler the lyrics and swing his hips seductively. The audience sang with him.

**("Down With The Sickness" –Disturbed)**

Can you feel that?  
Ah, shit

Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me  
(Will you give in to me?)

Naruto's voice screamed of pain and anger. On the dance floor adults of all ages gyrated to the song's beat. Pole dangers came out on stage, both men and women and began to taut the audience with their dancing. Kakashi's boyfriend pushed Kakashi out of the way to get a good look. "Kakashi isn't that one of your students?"

"Yeah." Was all Kakashi could say.

Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes (oh no)  
There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me

_Chorus:_  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness _x3_  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
(Will you give in to me?)

Naruto pulled of his shirt and flung it to the audience, several of them began to fight over it. Naruto's chest was slick with sweat from the stage lights. His thin, yet defined muscles glinted and looking lower his pants were low riding showing off slim hips.

It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes (oh no)  
The world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me

_Chorus_

(And when I dream) _x4_  
No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me  
Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?  
Don't do it, you're hurting me  
Why did you have to be such a bitch  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just leave here and die  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
How would you like to see how it feels mommy  
Here it comes, get ready to die

_Chorus (last line changed to "Madness has now come over me")_

"Fuck off and die!" Naruto finished. And exited the stage. Naruto pulled on his trench coat over his naked chest and slipped around back for his third cigarette. Kakashi followed him, his Koi too rapped up in dancing to notice his absence. Naruto leaned up against the brick wall under the eave, taking long drags and blowing it out. Kakashi pushed open the door and took a long look at Naruto.

"What do you want Hatake-san." Naruto said annoyed. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's cigarette and stomped it out. "Hey, you have no right to do that!"

"A ninja shouldn't smoke!" Kakashi growled.

"Whoever said I wanted to be a ninja?" Said Naruto his voice oozing with malevolence and disgust. Kakashi took a step back unconsciously.

"Then why are you one?" Asked Kakashi bewildered.

"Ever wonder why the council keeps tabs on me or asks you strange questions?"

"Why would the council force you to be a ninja. I hardly believe they would want the Kyuubi as a ninja." Kakashi said.

A sickening chuckle escaped Naruto's mouth "I have unusual ability to control raw chakra and like the Rasengan I can use it in many different ways. I fucked with Kyuubi, he's a mindless puppet now. And they say I'm a genius. Besides they're all just fuck asses."

"Why are you pretending to be an idiot? You're putting lives at stake." Kakashi hissed angrily.

"First question revenge against the council. Second the statement, I don't give a shit about those sadistic freaks who call themselves ninjas, they don't give a damn about my well being and so I don't give a damn about their well being."

"I care." Kakashi said.

"No you don't. If you actually cared, you'd of taught me and when you did teach me it was to regain Sasuke. As soon as I brought that little fucker back, you started to ignore me again. So Hatake, are you going to tell me you care again?" Kakashi remained silent disturbed by Naruto's words, "Thought so." Naruto turned to leave, but Kakashi caught onto his arm.

"You're coming with me to see the Hokage."

"Why would I want to do that Hatake-san?"

"Because I'm forcing you to do that."

"I wouldn't try to force me Hatake, you see I out class you, in fact," Naruto said to face Kakashi, his red eyes radiating amusement, a menacing smile plastered on his lips "I out class even the Hokages even when I'm not using Kyuubi's chakra. Another thing, I won't hesitate to kill you and burn all the evidence. Hatake, don't try to force me into anything. Now go home and fuck your koi. As I'm heading home as well." Naruto said patting his guitar case.

"Alright, Naruto I won't force you, but I must insist that you go see her with me. I will talk to her about allowing you to quit being a ninja." Naruto studied Kakashi for a moment before smiling.

"You've got a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**BAD BOY** – makacatori

(Romance)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Warning:** Extreme case of swearing, YAOI, smoking, violence, out of character, masked/powerful Naruto, cruel/bad boy Naruto. Sakura and Kakashi bashing, song lyrics, a sex scene and dirty dancing

**Summary:** Everything we know about Naruto is a lie. The true Naruto hates being a ninja, he's a singer, a gang member, incredible intelligent, power and talented. Most surprising of all is his heart is a block of ice and he believes no one has the power to melt it. YAOI

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto, one sided Sakura/Sasuke

**A/N:** I promise you this is the last of my new stories until I finish the old ones. From now on, these 18 stories are my top priority.

**Legend:**

"Blah" – talking

_Blah_ – thinking

**Chapter One:**

Naruto leaned casually into the shadows as Kakashi explained what he has witnessed at the club to the Fifth Hokage. "So what the council has been saying about you is true, Naruto?" Tsunade said gritting her teeth.

"So the old fucks informed you after all?" Naruto said from the darkness, amusement evident in his voice.

"Come out so I can see you, you little ass. Or are you scared to?" Tsunade growled. Naruto chuckled.

"Really? You want to see me?" Naruto said childishly, but his voice darkened "You want to see me for who I truly am?" Kakashi shivered at the depth of anger and sorrow in Naruto's voice. Tsunade however remained firm.

"Naruto come out so I can see you." She demanded once more.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama." Naruto said stepping into the light. Tsunade gasped in surprise, once you got passed the whole demonic red eyes Naruto was fucking hot. No one really took the time to really look at Naruto, as he had aged his chubby cheeks thinned into a stern, yet alluring countenance, pointed chin, high cheek bones, small nose, full lips, thick long eyelashes and his spiky hair if let down would reach just above his shoulders in multiple long layers. His body was toned, but not muscular of course he did possess some muscle mass, but not much. He was thin, almost delicate. He wore low rise, tight black leather pants that showed off his lean legs and tight ass. A toned, thin chest with slight muscles was bare under a black trench coat the obscured all else.

"Naruto you need to stop wearing that orange suit." Then realizing she was suppose to be mad, she struggled to, but sighed in defeat. "Naruto, you have the potential to be the best ninja out there. We need all the ninjas we can get and—"

"I don't give a shit about ninjas, war or politics. Being a ninja is disgusting. Ninjas are nothing more the blood lusting freaks. They disregard humanity and emotions, driving to be more powerful, so that they can control more, manipulate to their heart's desire and they will let nothing stand in their way. They are death, destruction and madness. They are nothing more than savages. I shudder at the thought of truly giving into their way of life." Silence met Naruto's statement. "Damn it I need a cigarette." Naruto said noticing that he was shaking in fury. He closed his eyes, relaxed and pulled one out. He searched for his lighter and lit it. Kakashi and Tsunade watched as Naruto took several long drags.

"You know that'll kill you eventually?" Tsunade said annoyed.

"Yeah, but who gives a fuck. I don't."

Tsunade put her head in her hands, closing her eyes she said "Naruto I'll make a deal with you. If you give me one week for your friends, Kakashi and I to convince you that you're wrong about ninjas then you have to stay a ninja, but if we can't convince you, I'll force the council to let you go. Deal?"

"Hmmm, an interesting proposition… I accept. We start tomorrow at sun up. It'll be amusing to see their faces." Naruto said, before his hands flashed through seals and he used the teleportation jutsu disappearing in a swirl of leaves and smoke from the cigarette.

_I hope I'm not making a mistake._ Tsunade thought and sighed.

**------ 5 am ------ The Hokage's tower ------**

Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Chouji, Shino and Kakashi stood before the Hokage. The sun was just rising in the east, lighting the Hokage's office and blinding them. Shikamaru yawned "What's so troublesome that you had to get us up at five in the morning?" Shikamaru muttered. Ino slapped his on the head.

"Don't talk to Hokage-sama like that."

"What? Naruto does." Shikamaru complained. At Naruto's name Tsunade stiffened and a worried look crossed Sasuke's face. Sasuke hadn't anything of that annoying twerp for the past two days. Usually you could literally hear him across the village, but there was nothing, but silence.

"Actually this meeting is about Naruto." Tsunade said.

"What did that baka do now?" Demanded Sakura irritated. Tsunade sighed.

Rubbing her temples Tsunade began "Naruto isn't what he seems. He's…"

"A Jack ass?" Said a voice from a dark corner. Everyone jumped surprised that they had not felt his chakra signature.

"So you're here, Uzumaki-san?" Tsunade asked. Everyone, but Naruto lifted an eyebrow at Tsunade's abrupt respectful, yet impersonal reference. Naruto grunted from the shadows. "Maybe you should let them see you?" Naruto grunted again and stepped into the light revealing himself. Today he wore tight red leather pants, a black tank top the ended a little above his belly button, black combat boots, a red leather jacket, chains, and an ankh on a black chair around his neck, black fingerless gloves and heavy black eyeliner. His hitai-ate was no where in sight and he was taking long drags of his cigarette.

Everyone, but Tsunade and Kakashi was shocked. "What the fuck Uzumaki, why the fuck, are you dressed like that? Are you trying to be cool?" Kiba demanded.

Naruto chuckled "Why can't I be dressed like this?"

"Because you don't dress like this. You're an idiot, annoying pest and horrible ninja." Sakura said. Naruto put out his cigarette and walked over to Sakura and blew the smoke in her face. Sakura choked to Naruto's amusement.

"Correction, the Naruto YOU know, doesn't dress like this. HE is an idiot, annoying pest and a horrible ninja." Naruto said a hint of amusement in his voice.

"So are you like an undercover ANBU?" asked Shikamaru. Naruto laughed and slapped his knees in his mirth, this startled the others.

Catching his breath he said "No. I'm not ANBU. In fact I never wanted to be a ninja in the first place."

"What?" They all yelled at once.

"Ask Hokage-sama, she'll explain." Naruto said causally gesturing to Tsunade. All eyes riveted on her.

"I'd always hoped this was not true, but last night I discovered it was. Naruto was forced by the council and the third Hokage to become a ninja."

"What? Why demanded?" Sasuke.

Tsunade sighed "Naruto has an unusual talent to control raw chakra, but not just his own. He can absorb other thing's and people's chakra. He's a genius, his IQ test scores where twenty points over Shikamaru's. He thinks strategically. As a child he was placed into an educational program, in which his genius was exploited to create weapons, mass destruction jutsus, political manipulation techniques and he created hostage situations. He's the brain power behind three hundred and fifty-two political assassinations. He can, if the environment was set to up in a specific way and he was given some characterization information, reenact events, emotions and thoughts of others, solving millennium long mysteries with the bare minimum of information. All you know about the Kyuubi right?" Everyone nodded, "Naruto has turned Kyuubi into a breathing puppet, he fucked up the demon's mind, making him nothing, but a servant."

Naruto snickered "He makes a very good servant."

Tsunade scowled, but continued "The council placed him the academy at age five. He was an exceptional student, but after year Naruto discovered that they had abused his intelligence, he attempted to quit the academy. However the council objected and threatened him it resulted in Naruto's living expenses discontinued. For one month he lived off of garbage. Finally realizing he couldn't survive he rejoined the academy, but for the sake or revenge he played the baka, dobe and horrible ninja that we knew so well."

"Like I said Hokage-sama," Naruto said taking out another cigarette and lighting it, "Ninjas are nothing more the blood lusting freaks. They disregard humanity and emotions, driving to be more powerful, so that they can control more, manipulate to their heart's desire and they will let nothing stand in their way. They are death, destruction and madness. And I hate all of them."

"Why tell us now?" Asked Shikamaru.

"I've made a deal with Naruto. We've got one week to convince him to continue as a Shinobi. If we can't, Naruto will live the rest of his life out as a civilian."

**The END for now. – Sorry short chapter, but needed to end here.**

**Hope U liked it… If not recommend to me how to fix it!**

**-TK**

**Updating soon… please review. Reviews motivate me to continue**


End file.
